Anastasia
by XxPinkMustachexX
Summary: Anastasia AU for How to Train Your Dragon! Information document. Inspired by a fan Animation on YouTube. Basic information is provided in chapter one; looking for tips and suggestions in reviews! Beta Reader in need! The official story will be uploaded later. Disclaimer: I do not own the movies How to Train Your Dragon or Anastasia.
1. Information

**Authors Note: For those who want to watch the movie Anastasia for free (No downloads, creating an account, viruses, etc) go to Google and search for watch 32. You can watch movies there one hundred percent free. Sometimes it won't work, so just switch to the Internet Explorer, Firefox, etc. It only works for me on Google Chrome. =\**

******The only movies that haven't worked where the newest movies and, of course, old animation movies; the audio would be behind...**

**When you get to the website just type in Anastasia or any movie you want.**

**Also, anyone who watches the HTTYD series; whose excited for the next episode? I sure am! =D Looks great! I can't wait to see what happens. =) **

**If you want to see the episodes online go to; (No spaces) **

**demondragons **

** cfdragons**

** or**

**streamerofberk . tumblr **

* * *

**Updated Chapter 1** Updated on 2/26/14, third update out of four updates.

* * *

**(((Official Information)))**

**The Title **Claw of The Throne

**The Summary *****will be up when fanfic is published***

**The M. Characters** Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Gobber

**Genre **Adventure/Family (Friendship/Romance)

**Places/Settings** Saint Petersburg will be the same; it's the place Hiccup will be going to so he can head to Berk on a 'train', and Paris is a small city called Berk. The orphanage is located in "Outcast Village", basically because misfits, orphans, homeless, etc live there. The time period is the same as the movie(s) and television series.

**(((Notes)))**

There will be no singing; but the lyrics will be in some chapters. It'll basically be a flashback or thoughts of the character. =/ I'm thinking of having Valka sing in the beginning, though. Like the lullaby to little Hiccup (Henryk). The Great Hall is like the palace of the movie from St. Petersburg and Berk. It's like the movie but larger as to be able to host more people.

Also; this will not be a cross over. It'll just be under the How to Train Your Dragon category.

**(((Official**** Characters)))**

**Anya/Anastasia** Hiccup/Henryk Horrendous Haddock the III (third)

**Dimitri **Astrid Camicazi Hofferson

**Vladimir **Gobber

**Sophie **Phlegma the Fierce

**Pooka **Toothless (Movie!Toothless; orphan hatchling)

**Grand Duchess/Queen **Valka (Hiccup's mother from HTTYD 2)

******Nicholas II of Russia **Stoick the Vast (Stoick Haddock the II)

**Rasputin **Mildew

**Bartok the Bat **Fungus

**(Foster)****Phlegmenkoff** Elder Gothi

**(((Others/Important)))**

**Pendent **The dragon doll that Valka made for Hiccup when he was just a babie. It says his nickname (Hiccup) and 'Berk' on it in runes.

**Music Box **Viking helmet

**Man at Train Station **Snotlout

**Snitch at Train Station **Ruffnut, though she will appear younger. **  
**

**Actors of Hiccup **Tuffnut**, **and maybe one of the book characters.

**Green Shadows **The green shadows will be body figures of the nightmares from Rise of The Guardians and I plan to have some in the form of the Outcasts and Alvin the Treacherous.

* * *

**Ending Note** Thanks for all the reviews! =) One last chapter and I'll start right away on continuing chapter 1. =] The next chapter update will be information on the characters. It'll be uploaded sometime today or tomorrow, I promise! If updated today it'll be a second chapter and published before the new episode 'Cast Out, Part I' is aired.


	2. Character Information

**Authors Note: For those who want to watch the movie Anastasia for free (No downloads, creating an account, viruses, etc) go to Google and search for watch 32. You can watch movies there one hundred percent free! Just type it in one google and it should be the first link; then search for the movie or key words or actors/actresses that stared in the movie. (= **

**It's pretty amazing! But, warning, sometimes most movies won't work and you'll have to switch browsers or refresh the page a couple of times. Though that's pretty rare...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Characters **

**and**

**Official Information II**

* * *

**(((Official Information)))**

**The Title **Claw of The Throne

**The Summary *****when fanfic is published***

**The M. Characters** Hiccup Astrid and Toothless

**Genre **Adventure/Family (Other two; Friendship and romance)

**Places/Settings** Saint Petersburg will remain the same or be renamed after one of the Norse Gods/Legends. Berk is Paris. Where the orphanage is located will be called "Outcast Valley", basically where rejects, the homeless, the poor, and orphans live. The Great Hall will be the palace.

**(((Notes for Story)))**

They're still Vikings in this AU and will be in the same time period of HTTYD books and movies. Also, there will be no singing besides Valka, lil' Hiccup and random Vikings. The songs for some of the scenes will be thoughts though, and maybe you can listen to the song for the move scene each chapter (I'll name each song that inspired me and that was used in the movie)

(((Official Characters)))

**Hiccup/Henryk Horrendous Haddock the III (third):** Henryk Horrendous Haddock the Third is the son of Stoick and Valka Haddock. He disappeared from his families sight at the age of ten...but ten years later young Henryk, nicknamed 'Hiccup' (Hiccup the Useless) journeys far from the orphanage in hopes of finding his family and somewhere where he feels like he belongs. In the beginning of the story Hiccup is only ten years old. He is seen wearing the same outfit as in the first movie; but without the fur coat. Next time (present time) Hiccup is twenty years old and has the same appearance as in HTTYD 2. The only difference is that he's wearing a dirty green tunic (a little too large on him) and dark green/black pants. He's also has a prosthetic left leg/foot (first model). His coat is the same as Anastasia's in the movie, and the scarf is dark green along with the fingerless gloves. His first formal outfit is his HTTYD 2 clothing. The second one (as seen in the Great Hall when he is seeing ghost forms dancing, laughing, etc) is the concept art of his outfit for the second movie.

**Astrid Camicazi Hofferson:** Astrid Camicazi Hofferson is the son of a ex-councilmen for Stoick Haddock; gaining her access to the Great Hall. She's extremely stealthy and would always listen to the meetings in the Great Hall. Her outfit as a young nine year old girl is the same as in the first movie but without the braids and with a viking helmet; she has no amour plate or skull decorations on her skirt, either. Ten years later she is seen wearing a sloppy braid and over sized dark blue tunic and skirt that reaches to her knees; she has a loose blue scarf over her head and wearing blue finger less gloves with muddy fur boots. Formal outfit is what she is wearing in HTTYD 2.

**Vladimir Gobber:** Same as for HTTYD movie; but he does dress a little nicer during the end of the movie when they get to Berk (Paris).

**Sophie Phlegma the Fierce:** No Description until her appearance.

**Pooka Toothless:** Movie version of Toothless; but smaller (as he's a hatchling). Toothless finds Hiccup at the fork in the road, taking his scarf. He loves to give gummy smiles and is usually seen perched on top of Hiccup's left shoulder or even his head.

**Grand Duchess/Queen Valka:** In the beginning, Valka is seen wearing the same outfit with the amour as seen when she makes her first appearance of the official trailer. When we see her again in Berk (Paris) Isle she is seen without the torso amour and with her hair is in a bun instead of her usual braid.

**Nicholas II of Russia Stoick the Vast:** Same appearance as HTTYD and HTTYD 2.

**Rasputin Mildew:** Same outfit as seen in the DreamWorks Dragons television series; but he's wearing a black cloak. He's also taller.

**Bartok the Bat Fungus:** He's a sheep, but smaller like Bartok the Bat. He can also talk...

**Phlegmenkoff Elder Gothi:** As seen in the series and movie; she also talks in this AU.

**(((Others/Important)))**

**Pendent** The dragon doll that Valka made for Hiccup when he was just a baby. It says his nickname (Hiccup) and 'Berk' on it in runes.

**Music Box** Viking helmet

**Man at Train Station** Snotlout

**Snitch at Train Station** Ruffnut, though she will appear younger.

**Actors of Hiccup** Tuffnut, and maybe one of the book characters.

**Green Shadows ** **  
**

* * *

**Ending Note: Yea; not the best descriptions. My keyboard is being stupid and I just got frustrated and lazy when I wrote it. I usually write with my laptop but it's not working and I gave it to my friend so he could fix it up and do virus scans, etc. =/ I need it back, man! **


	3. Updates

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry for my disappearance. I've been busy, lots of things have happened in my family and my boss is a bully bot. Yep, he reminds me of a robot. He has no emotions/personality but greed and anger...

I need to find the script for this movie, again! I lost it when I restarted my computer, again. My wacom tablet is being a stupid glitch too...

Check my profile for announcements of when a chapter will be published. I feel like I'll try to update on Monday and Fridays. Sound good to you guys?

This will be the last chapter, I hope. Unless I change a character or something...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Characters **

**and**

**Official Information III**

* * *

_**I felt like replacing Mildew with Alvin. What do you guys think? Because Mildew doesn't seem like Rasputin as much as Alvin does to me...I dunno...**_

**(((Official Information)))**

**The Title **Claw of The Throne

**The Summary *****when fanfic is published***

**The M. Characters** Hiccup Astrid and Toothless

**Genre **Adventure/Family (Other two; Friendship and Romance)

**Places/Settings** Saint Olaf will be Saint Petersburg. Berk is Paris. Set during the movie/book timeline.

**(((Notes for Story)))**

They're still Vikings in this AU. Their appearances will be as in the first movie and the second movie, I will write the ages of the character in the AN before the chapter starts...From Saint Petersburg, Russia to Paris, France via walking it'll take them 2,506 KM and 509 hours to arrive. I'll add in extra chapters of their journey to Berk, even ones not related to what happened in the movie. They'll be extras...

**(((Official Characters)))**

**Hiccup/Henryk Horrendous Haddock the III (third):** Henryk Horrendous Haddock the Third is the son of Stoick and Valka Haddock. He disappeared from his families sight at the age of ten...but ten years later young Henryk, dubbed 'Hiccup', journeys far from the orphanage in hopes of finding his family. In the beginning of the story Hiccup is only ten years old. He is seen wearing the same outfit as in the first movie. Next time (present time) Hiccup is twenty years old and has the same appearance as in HTTYD 2. The only difference is that he's wearing a dirty green tunic (a little too large on him) and dark green/black pants. He's also has a prosthetic left leg/foot (first model). His coat is the same as Anastasia's in the movie, and the scarf is dark green along with the fingerless gloves. His first formal outfit is his HTTYD 2 clothing. The second one (as seen in the Great Hall when he is seeing ghost forms dancing, laughing, etc) is the concept art of his outfit for the second movie.

**Astrid Camicazi Hofferson:** Astrid Camicazi Hofferson is the son of a ex-councilmen for Stoick Haddock, the old chief of Saint Olaf. When ten years old, she's seen wearing her blue wool tunic and skirt, the only difference is that there is no skulls on the skirt and no armor on the shoulder tops. When she is twenty and makes her first appearance, she's seen wearing his concept art clothing for the second movie. Her formal outfit is the official clothing piece for the second movie.

**Vladimir Gobber:** Same as for HTTYD movie.

**Sophie Phlegma the Fierce:** No Description until her appearance.

**Pooka Toothless:** Movie version of Toothless; but smaller (as he's a hatchling). Toothless finds Hiccup at the fork in the road, taking his scarf. He loves to give gummy smiles and is usually seen perched on top of Hiccup's left shoulder or even his head.

**Grand Duchess/Queen Valka:** No description until her appearance.

**Nicholas II of Russia Stoick the Vast:** Same appearance as in HTTYD 2.

**Rasputin Mildew:** Same outfit as seen in the DreamWorks Dragons television series; but he's wearing a black cloak. He's also taller.

**Bartok the Bat Fungus:** He's a sheep, but smaller like Bartok the Bat. He can also talk...

**Phlegmenkoff Elder Gothi:** As seen in the series and movie; she also talks in this AU.

**(((Others/Important)))**

**Pendent** The dragon doll that Valka made for Hiccup when he was just a baby. It says his nickname (Hiccup) and 'Berk' on it in runes.

**Music Box** Viking helmet

**Man at Train Station** Snotlout

**Snitch at Train Station** Ruffnut, though she will appear younger.

**Actors of Hiccup** Tuffnut, and maybe one of the book characters.

**Green Shadows **Unsure...**  
**

* * *

**Ending Note: **

Now, I'm going to go work on the prologue and listen to an English dubbed version of the Black Butler...

Also, look at the How to Train Your Dragon movie website! They got images and official information there.

Astrid's war paint (or race game paint, yea I dunno) is amazing. My friend disagrees, though.

Peace. (Drinks Sparkling Water)


	4. Last Update

**Authors Note: Here is an official _LAST_ update. Sorry if you guys were lookin' forward to Mildew or Dagur being Rasputin; but I found Alvin (in my opinion) to be more like Rasputin. I mean...I don't know! **

**I have the outline for the first chapter prologue finished; just need to write it up correctly...and stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Official Information **

* * *

_**I felt like replacing Mildew with Alvin. What do you guys think? Because Mildew doesn't seem like Rasputin as much as Alvin does to me...I dunno...**_

**(((Official Information)))**

**The Title **Claw of The Throne

**The Summary *****when fanfic is published***

**The M. Characters** Hiccup Astrid and Toothless

**Genre **Adventure/Family (Other two; Friendship and Romance)

**Places/Settings** Saint Olaf will be Saint Petersburg. Berk is Paris. Set during the movie/book timeline.

**(((Notes for Story)))**

They're still Vikings in this AU. Their appearances will be as in the first movie and the second movie, I will write the ages of the character in the AN before the chapter starts...From Saint Petersburg, Russia to Paris, France via walking it'll take them 2,506 KM and 509 hours to arrive. I'll add in extra chapters of their journey to Berk, even ones not related to what happened in the movie. They'll be extras...

**(((Official Characters)))**

**Hiccup/Henryk Horrendous Haddock the III (third):** Henryk Horrendous Haddock the Third is the son of Stoick and Valka Haddock. He disappeared from his families sight at the age of ten...but ten years later young Henryk, dubbed 'Hiccup', journeys far from the orphanage in hopes of finding his family. In the beginning of the story Hiccup is only ten years old. He is seen wearing the same outfit as in the first movie. Next time (present time) Hiccup is twenty years old and has the same appearance as in HTTYD 2. The only difference is that he's wearing a dirty green tunic (a little too large on him) and dark green/black pants. He's also has a prosthetic left leg/foot (first model). His coat is the same as Anastasia's in the movie, and the scarf is dark green along with the fingerless gloves. His first formal outfit is his HTTYD 2 clothing. The second one (as seen in the Great Hall when he is seeing ghost forms dancing, laughing, etc) is the concept art of his outfit for the second movie.

**Astrid Camicazi Hofferson:** Astrid Camicazi Hofferson is the son of a ex-councilmen for Stoick Haddock, the old chief of Saint Olaf. When ten years old, she's seen wearing her blue wool tunic and skirt, the only difference is that there is no skulls on the skirt and no armor on the shoulder tops. When she is twenty and makes her first appearance, she's seen wearing his concept art clothing for the second movie. Her formal outfit is the official clothing piece for the second movie.

**Vladimir Gobber:** Same as for HTTYD movie.

**Sophie Phlegma the Fierce:** No Description until her appearance.

**Pooka Toothless:** Movie version of Toothless; but smaller (as he's a hatchling). Toothless finds Hiccup at the fork in the road, taking his scarf. He loves to give gummy smiles and is usually seen perched on top of Hiccup's left shoulder or even his head.

**Grand Duchess/Queen Valka:** No description until her appearance.

**Nicholas II of Russia Stoick the Vast:** Same appearance as in HTTYD 2.

**Rasputin Alvin:** Same outfit as seen in the DreamWorks Dragons television series; but he's wearing a black cloak and hood instead of his Viking helmet, which he leaves in his liar.

**Bartok the Bat Savage:** He's the same as in the series, but small like Bartok. He was cursed like this when he was caste out of Saint Olaf; but hired to work under Alvin's control.

**Phlegmenkoff Elder Gothi:** As seen in the series and movie; she also talks in this AU.

**(((Others/Important)))**

**Pendent** The dragon doll that Valka made for Hiccup when he was just a baby. It says his nickname (Hiccup) and 'Berk' on it in runes.

**Music Box** Viking helmet

**Skull Vial **It contains a dark green shadow, not light like in the movie, and the figures are of dead slaves who were placed into the vial by a witch Alvin hired. It's shaped like the slave mark.

**Snitch at Train Station** Ruffnut, though she will appear younger.

**Actors of Hiccup** Tuffnut, Clueless, and someone who may resemble Snotlout.

* * *

**Ending Note: Watching Anastsia on Watch32 :D Yeaaa! Thanks for the reviews. :) **


End file.
